


The love I have in you!

by Blueberryredd43



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Loss, Loss of Control, Love, Moving On, New Beginnings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryredd43/pseuds/Blueberryredd43
Summary: When vilde suffers a nervous break down after a heart wrenching breakup she decides that its time to move from norway and find herself again. So she moves to London where she meets someone from her past who turns her world upside down. Will she be able to let go of the past and move on or will the past ultimately be the cause of her demise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this book with a clear mind and try not to think about william and Noora to much they will not be in this story as a couple. The beginning of this story is low key dark but it should lighten up.

NORMAL*

Prologue  
Children are only children because that’s what society allows them to be but what happens when they get older and are forced to put away those childish things and open there minds to the real world. – Unknown

Vilde 

 

* Telephone call*

 

N: Are you sure you’re okay I spoke to your mom she said you haven’t been out of the bed in weeks.

 

Vilde began to regret picking up the phone she understood that Noora was just trying to help but at this point, she just wanted to be left alone. 

 

N: I know how heartbreaking a breakup can be but it’s not the end of the world I promise you the pain will pass. 

 

Vilde wished that was true

 

V: Noora can I ask you a question?

 

N: Of course you can.

 

V: If William had come back from London do you think you guys would have gotten back together?

 

N: why are you asking me that Vilde that was over 4 years ago?

 

V: Yeah I know I’m sorry. Hey, listen thanks for calling I promise you I’m fine talk to you later.

 

Vilde hung up the phone before Noora could respond. No one understood what vilde was going through and she didn’t feel like trying to explain it either. It wouldn’t change things nothing could. She had finally managed to convince herself to get out of bed and phone calls from Noora would only set her back. She loved her but speaking to her only made her think of bad times and she had enough bad times already to think about and she didn’t need Noora putting more in her mind.  
Soon a knock on the door interrupted her from her thoughts it was her mom.

 

: Vilde I’m having some company over tonight." her mom said 

 

Of course, she did her mother was known for her infamous wine party’s it’s not like she was known for anything else like being a good mom most of the people her mom had invited didn't even know she had a daughter.

 

“Of course mom I know the drill don’t go down stairs, don’t go to the bathroom and try not to breathe so that you can pretend that I don’t exist for the next couple of hours”. said Vilde 

 

“Oh, Vilde spare me the drama tonight okay why is it always an issue with you whenever I want to have company over may be if you started acting normal for once I wouldn’t mind having you down stairs I mean you’re 20 years old and all you’re doing is  
withering away in your room.”

 

That hurt her more than her mother could ever realize all she ever tried to do was be normal.

 

“Well I’m sorry that I’m such an inconvenience to you” 

 

“Vilde” Her mom began 

 

“You should go get dressed your company is coming soon,” she said while trying to hold back tears 

 

Once her mother closed the door all the tears began rushing down like a waterfall she hated being like this she wished she could be “Normal” as her mother put it but her past wouldn’t allow It. Everything that could be going wrong was going wrong Vilde had lost everything in the course of a year.

 

Her job, her apartment, the only boy that could ever love her Magnus

 

Just thinking of his name brought more tears to her eyes he had been willing to overlook everything just to be with her and she had still managed to fuck that up. Thinking back to the last words he had told her literally made her feel like she was about to explode.

 

“you’ve changed and I’ve tried to help you I really have but the thing is Vilde you have to want help”

 

“want help”those words especially hurt her the most she wanted help so much that it hurt she had changed so much since high school and she just wanted to go back to being the person she once loved to be the person that Magnus once loved but

 

That would never happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't decided whether or not to finish this story I have a lot of good ideas for this story and I am hoping people are willing to stick with this story please let me know if i should continue.


End file.
